old_gamerinfofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bane (Batman: Arkham)
Bane ist ein Schurke in der von Rocksteady Studios und Warner Bros. Games Montréal produzierten Batman: Arkham-Serie für die PlayStation 3. Er wird im Deutschen von Jan Spitzer in Batman: Arkham Asylum und Batman: Arkham City und in Batman: Arkham Origins von Tobias Kluckert gesprochen. Im Englischen wird er von Fred Tatasciore in den ersten beiden Teilen und von Jean-Benoît Blanc in Arkham Origins gesprochen. Geschichte Vergangenheit Bane kam als Neugeborenes in das Gefängnis, um für die Verbrechen seines verstorbenen Vaters gerade zu stehen. Sein einziger Freund war sein Teddy Osito. Er meditierte und stählte seinen Geist dadurch. Eines Tages wurde er für ein Militärexperiment ausgewählt. Ihm wurde das Gift Venom injiziert und er war die einzige Versuchsperson, die überlebte. Er brach aus und stellte seine neue Stärke unter beweis. Er suchte immer würdige Gegner bis er auf Batman traf. Dieser besiegte Bane und er wurde eingesperrt. Arkham Origins In Batman: Arkham Origins ist Bane einer der 8 Attentäter, die Batman töten sollen. Doch er verlangt dafür kein Geld, er macht es aus Rache. Nachdem bereits Copperhead und Deathstroke besiegt waren trafen sich die Attentäter im ROyal Hotel beim Joker. Alle Attentäter schwärmen aus um Batman zu finden, nur Bane bleibt beim Joker, da er weiß, dass Batman den Joker holen wird. Währenddessen lässt er Jokers Jungs von seinen eigenen Söldnern ausschalten. Irgendwann fährt der Aufzug hoch und Bane erkennt, dass er leer ist. Er durchschaut Batman und reißt diesen durch die Decke nach unten. Er bringt ihn zum Joker und will ihn erledigen. Doch der Joker möchte zuerst mit Batman reden. Bane geht also widerwillig weg. Nach einer Minute kehrt er aber gerade als Batman den Joker schlägt zurück und schlägt Batman zu Boden. Danach wirft er ihn aus dem Fenster und springt hinterher. Bane kann nicht viel Schaden gegen Batman ausrichten und wird wütend, wodurch er seine Venom-Pumpe aktiviert. Batman schafft es aber die Schläuche aus Banes Pumpe zu entfernen und schlägt ihn wieder nieder. Bane wird erneut wütend und wirft Batman wieder aus dem Fenster. Der Kampf geht weiter und der Joker sieht begeistert zu. Plötzlich taucht die Polizei auf und schießt Banes Söldner nieder. Sie trifft eines von Banes Venom-Gefäßen auf der Pumpe. Bane wird es zu gefährlich und seine Söldner schießen den Helikopter ab. Daraufhin kommt sein eigener Helikopter und Bane flieht. Der Joker will ihn nicht gehen lassen und schießt hinterher, doch Bane schießt eine Rakete zurück. In seinem Versteck experimentiert Bane nun mit TN-1, einer neuen Art Venom. Es wirkt viel stärker, doch es werden wichtige Teile des Gehirns dadurch beschädigt, weswegen es Gedächtnisverlust hervorruft. Er vergleicht ein Interview mit Bruce Wayne mit einer Aufnahme von Batman. Dabei erkennt er, dass Bruce Batman ist. Bane geht nun zum Wayne Manor und findet dabei die Bathöhle mit Alfred. Er verwüstet sie und wirft Alfred in die Tiefe der Höhle. Er sendet Bruce eine Nachricht und verschwindet dann. Er geht ins Blackgate Gefängnis und hilft dem Joker. Als Batman auftaucht legt er sich den Herzmonitor an, der irgendwann den Joker am elektrischen Stuhl töten würde, es sei denn Banes Herzschlag setzt aus. Während des Kampfs bricht Bane Batmans Kreuz und kniet auf seiner Kehle. Joker setzt währenddessen Gordonzu sich. Batman befreit sich mithilfe der Schockhandschuhe. Im Kampf löst Batman durch die Schockhandschuhe nun einen Herzstillstand bei Bane aus. Danach wird er von Batman wiederbelebt und er packt Batman. Aus Wut injiziert er sich TN-1 und schleudert Batman zu Boden. Dieser sprüht sofort Explosivgel auf den Boden, sodass beide in die Tiefe fallen. Batman schafft es nun durch eine List Bane doch auszuschalten, doch gerade als er Alfred davon berichtet wacht Bane wieder auf und schleudert Batman durch eine Wand. Batman schafft es Bane, während er auf Batman zurennt, an den Stromgenerator zu binden. Dabei wird er ohnmächtig und reißt sich wieder los. Batman hängt ihn nun kopfüber auf und Bane scheint sein Gedächtnis verloren zu haben, wodurch er Batmans Identität nicht mehr kennt. Am Ende wird Bane von den Behörden gefunden und in Blackgate eingesperrt. Zwischen Arkham Origins und Arkham Asylum Zwischen den Spielen verübte Bane mehrere Verbrechen und wurde aber immer von Batman geschnappt. Eines Tages forschte Dr. Young an seinem Venom und machte ihn zum Patienten X. Sie benutzte ihn als Versuchskaninchen und pumpte seinen Körper leer. Nachdem die Forschungen zu Ende waren blieb er einfach in seiner Kammer hängen. Road To Arkham Im Comic "Road to Arkham" werden die Ereignisse vor Batman: Arkham Asylum geschildert. Bevor der Joker nach Arkham eingeliefert wurde, kam Harley zu Bane in die Kammer und betäubte ihn, damit er eine Zeit lang ruhig blieb. Arkham Asylum In Batman: Arkham Asylum wurde das Venom von Dr. Young aus seinem Körper gepumpt. Batman findet ihn und will ihn befreien, doch der Joker pumpt ihn zuvor wieder mit Titan, einer neuen Substanz, voll. Bane reißt sich los und attackiert Batman, dabei wirft er ihn in den Heizraum. Batman gelingt es seine Schläuche zu lösen und durch die Kanalisation zu entkommen. Bane ist aber nicht besiegt, da er auch ohne Schläuche auskommt. Er bricht durch die Wand und packt Batman. Bane will zuerst ihn und dann Dr. Young töten, doch BAtman kan nsich aus dem Griff befreien und Bane wird vom Batmobil angefahren. Dieses stürzt zusammen mit Bane in die Tiefe des Meeres. Am Ende zieht sich Bane an einem im Meer treibenden Titan-Behälter raus. Zwischen Arkham Asylum und Arkham City Zwischen den Spielen wird Bane nach Arkham City gebracht. Dort hält er Untergrundkämpfe ab und der Sieger darf gegen ihn antreten. Eines Tages schickt der Joker einen seiner Jungs hin. Dieser verliert gegen Bane und Joker schießt einen Pfeil in den Schurken. Dieser verwandelt sich plötzlich in einen Titanen und Bane kann nur mehr knapp gewinnen. Bane erkennt die Bedrohung und will nun alle Titan-Behälter beseitigen. Arkham City In Batman: Arkham City versteckt er sich im alten KRANK & Co. Gebäude und sammelt dort die TITAN-Behälter. Er feuert ein Not-Leuchtsignal ab, dass Batman bemerkt. Bane erklärt, dass er das Titan zerstören will bevor es die anderen Schurken bekommen. Batman und Bane tun sich zusammen und jeder von ihnen soll 6 Behälter zerstören. Nachdem diese zerstört wurden kehrt Batman zu Bane zurück, dieser meint es sei alles perfekt. Plötzlich tauchen Schläger auf und Batman muss sie zusammen mit Bane bezwingen. Danach öffnet Bane ein Tor und meint er hat seine Behälter nicht zerstört, er wollte nur nicht, dass sie in die Hände seiner Feinde fallen. Nun attackiert Bane Batman, doch dieser weicht aus und sperrt, mithilfe eines Batarang-Wurfs auf eine Konsole, Bane in dem Zimmer ein, in das er durch seinen Angriff gerannt ist. Nun zerstört Batman die restlichen 6 Behälter, die Bane freundlicherweise gesammelt hat. Charakter-Biografien Arkham Origins Informationen *Richtiger Name: Unbekannt *Beruf: Flüchtiger *Standort:Südamerika *Augenfarbe: Braun (unt. Venom: Grün) *Haarfarbe: Braun *Größe: 2,26 m *Gewicht: min. 227 kg Anmerkungen *Überragende Stärke und Gewandtheit gepaart mit dem Verstand eines Meistertaktikers *Scheint auf Lieferung einer Substanz angewiesen zu sein - mögliche Schwachstelle Profil Bane ist ein Flüchtiger, der von der Regierung Santa Priscas im Zuge eines Gefängnisausbruchs aus Peña Dura gesucht wird. Obwohl dies nie durch irgendwelche Unterlagen bestätigt werden konnte, besagen Gerüchte doch, dass Bane innerhalb des Gefängnisses geboren und aufgezogen wurde - eigentlich ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit in einer Haftanstalt nur für Männer. Bane ist wahrscheinlich in Gesellschaft einer großen Gruppe an Mitausbrechern unterwegs, von denen der Namhafteste wohl seine rechte Hand ist, "Bird". Bane soll über übermenschliche Stärke und Größe verfügen - was wohl eine Nebenwirkung seines Missbrauchs leistungssteigernder Drogen ist, einschließlich des beliebten Venoms. Da Bane zusätzlich von wachem Verstand ist, stellt er eine überaus große Bedrohung dar. Belastendes Material Arkham Asylum Story Da Bane bereits vor seiner Geburt verurteilt wurde, anstelle seines verstorbenen Vaters dessen Gefängnisstrafe zu verbüßen, wuchs er unter unmenschlichen Bedingungen im Gefängnis von Santa Prisca auf. Sein einziger Freund in diesem Höllenloch war sein Teddybär Osito. Bane flüchtete sich in die Meditation und das Studium unzähliger Bücher und entwickelte so eine unglaubliche Konzentrationsfähigkeit. Für militärische Experimente zur Erforschung des Steroids "Venom" missbraucht, überlebte er dank seines eisernen Willens als einziger und konnte fliehen. Als Machtbeweis jagte er Batman und brach ihm das Rückgrat. Aber dieser überlebte und schaffte es, Bane zu besiegen, indem er die Venom-Zufuhr unterbrach, der Bane seine übermenschlichen Fähigkeiten verdankt. Fakten *Bürgerlicher Name: Unbekannt *Beruf: Berufsverbrecher *Operationsbasis: Gotham City *Augen: Braun (auf Venom: Grün) *Haare: Braun *Grösse: 1,67 m (auf Venom: 2,03 m) *Gewicht: 64 kg (auf Venom: 159 kg) *Erstes Auftreten: Batman: Vengeance of Bane Nr. 1 (Januar 1993) Eigenschaften *Strategisches Genie *Zielorientiert *Ungewöhnlich heftige Reaktion auf Venom, das ihm außergewöhnliche körperliche Fähigkeiten verleiht *Entschlossen, Batman und alle anderen Gegner zu besiegen Arkham City Informationen Biographie Eigenschaften Storys Arkham-City-Geschichten *Bane *Das Titan ist auf den Straßen Geschichten aus Gotham *Heimkehr Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Schurke Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum Kategorie:Batman: Arkham City Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Origins Kategorie:Batman: Arkham Asylum (Comic)